1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to qualification and validation systems for equipment operating procedures, and particularly to a qualification system and method for chilled water plant operations.
2. Related Art
Building systems, industrial machinery, and other equipment consume energy to produce an output. For example, a building or campus chilled water plant utilizes electricity or other energy to produced chilled water to control the environment within the building or campus. Such equipment typically utilizes a substantial amount of energy due to its scale. Accordingly, the cost of operating such equipment is substantial. Though efforts by the equipment manufacturers and operators have reduced energy utilization by increasing efficiency, further efficiency gains may be achieved.
Efficiency gains may be achieved by reconfiguring or replacing equipment. However, this typically occurs at great cost. Thus, manufacturers and operators often attempt to evaluate the costs in comparison with the benefits of reconfiguring or replacing equipment before taking action.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.